1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for shaping and portioning a soft, pasty product within a tubular casing of foil material according to the preamble of the independent claims.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Methods and devices of this type are known, for example, in the field of foodstuffs technology for portioning cheese into slice-like, plate-shaped form. DE 195 01 106 A1 of the same Applicants discloses a method of this type and the associated device. In this case, the product provided with a casing is shaped between two shaping elements, which are preferably constructed as circulating belts with webs, and is portioned into individual slices. However, in this case the product is portioned in a cold, relatively solid state.
A shaping device for packing a soft product is known from DE 38 41 945 A1, in which the encased product is also guided between two belts provided with clamping members, and is thereby provided with its intended shape. Since the product is processed in a relatively fluid state in this case, it is difficult to obtain a specific weight for each slice of cheese. Consequently, the belts which face one another extend in this case between two parallel, smooth plates, whose distance from one another is variable. In this manner, it is possible to vary the volume of the portions formed in the casing between successive clamping members. However, a disadvantage in this case is the relatively complex construction, since it is necessary to provide the adjustable plate arrangement within the circulating belt drives. The belts slide continuously along the plates, so that a high degree of belt wear has to be taken into account.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to propose a method and a device for shaping and portioning a soft, pasty product, in which the quantity or the volume of the product supplied to the shaping and portioning station can be adjusted at any time.